


Back on Track

by soakedmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Heist, Heist AU, M/M, Robbery, i guess?, other group mentions maybe in the latter part idk, seokhan are exes and they need to work together so there's that, tags will be updated as time goes by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakedmin/pseuds/soakedmin
Summary: "So,” Silence fills the room. “What are we gonna do?”“Call them. Set up a meeting after two or three days,” Jeonghan stands up from the chair and smirks. “Let’s get this job started.”





	Back on Track

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im back with a heist fic ,,, hopefully i finish this one without actually killing myself hehe
> 
> but dont worry because soon im going to post a fic for soonyoung, junhui, and wonwoo's birthdays.

Jeonghan enters a room with a swinging fluorescent light and a chair beneath it. In front of it is a table and a video camera, and from the red light blinking, it looks like it’s already recording. Behind a camera is the warden, looking at a clipboard with his eyebrows furrowed.

The guard uncuffed him and tells him to sit on the chair. The guard signals the warden to start whatever they would do there.

“Please state your last name then your given name.” The low voice of the warden radiates the room.

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Now, the reason that you’re here is to determine whether you are likely to break the law again,” Jeonghan nods. “This was your first conviction, is that correct?”

“Yes,” He answers.

“Although this was your first conviction, as you said, you have been implicated in other schemes and frauds. What can you say about this, Mr. Yoon?”

Jeonghan scoffs before answering. “Like what you said, warden, they never charged me. Well, except for the last time.”

The warden shakes his head. Maybe in disappointment in his answers, Jeonghan cannot tell. “The reason I asked you for that is because they have granted you parole, and you, of all people, know that receiving that is a privilege.” The warden turns a page. “And a restriction on any parolee is to avoid the company of any person who has a criminal record of any kind. Would this be an impossible thing for you to do?”

“Absolutely not. I mean, I do not know anyone who has a criminal record, so I think it would just be a piece of cake.”

The warden squints his eyes, thinking of the validity of what Jeonghan said. Jeonghan looks at the warden, and as the warden saw Jeonghan’s gaze, he cleared up his throat. “So, Mr. Yoon, let me ask you the final question before I let you sign these papers.”

“Go ahead.”

“If you are to be released, what do you think you would do?”

“If I were to be released,” A smile creeps up Jeonghan’s lips. “I just want to live a simple life as a free citizen again.”

The warden contemplates, but since he cannot do anything anymore, he then nods and puts the folder on the table to let Jeonghan sign the parole papers. After that, a guard accompanied him to the area where he would claim his belongings. There he got his clothes, his wallet with enough cash for a cab ride, and a ring. While he was there, the guard eyes him then when Jeonghan looks up, he avoids the man’s line of sight, pretending to be engrossed with the files on his computer.

Jeonghan couldn’t take it anymore and decides to talk to the officer. “Oh come on officer, if you want to say something, say it now while I’m here,” Jeonghan says while signing the claiming papers.

“I’m thinking what kind of bullshit are you thinking about during the interview,” The officer looks up to him with this scrutinizing look. “Simple life? Really? I have to laugh.”

“Wow, word flies out fast, huh?” Jeonghan chuckles.

“Yeah, and all of us here think it’s a fuckery.”

“We’ll see about that,” Jeonghan smiles at the man sweetly before walking out of the establishment as a free man. Finally after three years of imprisonment.

\---

“You can stop right there,” Jeonghan tells the cab driver. The cab stops on a suburban area in Seoul. Jeonghan looks at the piece of paper placed on his wallet, checking if the address written there is correct. He then checks the legend to see if the person he’s looking for is still there in the area, and to his surprise, that person is still living there. He goes back to the cab and pays the fare.

He goes inside the building, enters the elevator, and presses the number eight. He then looks for a door with the numbers 808 on it.

_ This dumbass really wanted his apartment number to be his birthday. _ Jeonghan thinks before he puts himself to knock. He knocks once more, and hears a grumble before somebody opened the door.

He looks at the figure who opened the door, and there he saw Seungcheol, his old buddy from before. Jeonghan notices that Seungcheol’s built became more toned. The man used to be lean, but now, the biceps of the man became more evident.

Seungcheol’s eyes grew wider and wider when he saw Jeonghan’s figure. “Am I still dreaming?” Seungcheol says to himself before questionably looking at Jeonghan. That’s when he thought that the man did not really change after all these years. He’s still this dork.

Jeonghan slaps Seungcheol on the cheek. “Why, do you think that I’m a ghost visiting you? Now, let me enter,” Seungcheol moves to give way to Jeonghan, who was removing his coat to hang on the back of the door. They used to be roommates before Jeonghan was arrested.

“I didn’t know you’re going to be released today,” Seungcheol plops on the couch, and so did Jeonghan. “You could’ve told me so I could fetch you.”

“I didn’t know either. Someone just called me and the next thing I know, I’m free.” Jeonghan shuts his eyes to rest

Seungcheol breaks the silence enveloping them. “What are your plans now?” He asks. “Anything on your mind?”

Jeonghan slyly smiles. “Well, something will come up soon, don’t worry.”

And Jeonghan calculated this on his mind perfectly. Just after a few weeks from being released, he’s been receiving a few calls saying they want to hire him to steal something. News really travels fast.

He keeps on rejecting those calls. He wants to rest, and enjoy his time as a citizen, and not to mention, the police still have hot eyes with his actions because he was just released. He always sees a white van that is strolling around the area every ten in the morning and ten in the evening. Jeonghan knows that they’re just waiting for a moment that he will commit a serious crime for him to be put to jail again for the second time.

A lazy Tuesday rolls around and Seungcheol said he would go to the gym. He asked Jeonghan to come along with him, but the latter declined, telling him that he just wants to lie on his bed. The older did not protest and he closes the door.

Jeonghan closes his eyes to continue his sleep when his phone started blaring. He was sure that he did not set up an alarm because he did not want any distractions from his sleep. He does not bother checking the contact name, thinking that it’s Seungcheol.

“Fuck off, Cheol. I said I want to sleep,” Jeonghan lazily mumbles.

“Good morning, Mr. Yoon Jeonghan,” An unfamiliar voice enters his ears.

His eyes shoots up. “Who is this?”

“Let’s just say that I have a job offer, and I don’t take no for an answer.”

“Tell me your name, then we’ll talk.”

“Fine then. I am Hong Jisoo.”

As soon as Jeonghan heard the name, his body automatically gets up.

“Hong Jisoo, the multi-millionaire?” Jeonghan asks, and he hears the other man chuckles.

“Indeed,” Jisoo responds. “So like what I said, I have a job for you. Interested?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hong, but I don’t take any job offers now.”

“Even if there’s ten billion won at stake?” Jisoo teases.

Jeonghan was left dumbstruck with what he has heard. Damn, ten billion won.

Jisoo hisses, impatient because of the lack of response of Jeonghan. “So what? Are you in?”

“Sorry for that,” Jeonghan clears his throat. “I’ll think about it once you tell me the job. Tell me the place and time for the meet-up so we can talk.”

“Very well. I’ll have someone text you for the details,” Jisoo mutters. “I hope you accept the job, Mr. Yoon as it is a big opportunity,” Jeonghan hears before hearing a beep tone.

Minutes later, Jeonghan receives a message like what Jisoo has said.

> _ Sky Building. 7 PM. Tell the receptionist you’re Yoon Jeonghan and they’ll tell you where to go. _

Time ran fast and the next thing that Jeonghan knows, it’s already six in the evening. He goes out of his room and sees Seungcheol playing on his computer.

“Turn that off, we’re going out,” Jeonghan says while getting a glass of water.

Seungcheol hums as an answer. Jeonghan washed the glass that he used, then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He goes out and he still sees Seungcheol playing. He got irritated with the scene. Of course, who wouldn’t? He went to the socket where the computer was plugged, and he pulled it. Seungcheol is in shock when he saw his computer screen turned to black.

“Come on, I was in the middle of the game!” Seungcheol whines.

Jeonghan gives him a dead look. “I told you earlier to turn it off. Since you didn’t, I did it for you. You should thank me.”

Jeonghan walks past Seungcheol and he hears a ‘tch’ from the man.

“Where are we going anyways?” Seungcheol questions.

“Sky Building,” Jeonghan answers in response.

“And why?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

\---

Jeonghan and Seungcheol travel together towards the said location. They decided to take a taxi going there since they’re going to an exquisite place, and they think that it would be a shame if they were seen exiting a bus.

They reach the glass-like building, and they immediately went to the front desk to follow what Jisoo had said.

“Yoon Jeonghan,” He says, and the receptionist calls a number.

“He’s here, and he’s with a companion. Should I let them in now?” The receptionist asks. Jeonghan just watched her nod. Maybe the one she is talking to is giving her instructions.

“May I ask for your companion’s name?”

Jeonghan was about to open his mouth when Seungcheol butted in. “Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol.”

The receptionist relayed the said name, and she went back to nodding. After a few moments, she put down the phone, and pulled the drawer to give them two black cards.

“Please present the guards that card for them to let you in. Then put the card to the sensor and it will take you straight to the penthouse without any problems,” The receptionist instructs them in what to do.

“Thank you,” He looks at the name tag placed on the uniform of the lady. “Michelle,” He then smiles and they leave the front desk.

“Did you just flirt with the receptionist?” Seungcheol asks with a tone of disgust in his voice.

“No, idiot. That’s called being polite,” Jeonghan replies.

Seungcheol was about to say something when they were stopped by the guards on the elevators.

Jeonghan says no word. Instead, he raises up the black card he was holding. The guards points to the elevator that they were supposed to use then moves from the way.

They reach the penthouse and they knock on the door. It was opened by a man that seems much younger than them, and after that, he just left the room.

They enter and they look around the huge room. The kitchen’s size is almost the same as their whole apartment, bathroom included. They continue to eye the area while still standing on the same place as they’ve been standing on since the moment that they got there.

“It’s nice to see you both here,” Jisoo’s voice suddenly enters their ears.

They see Jisoo standing near the glass window while drinking red wine. Jisoo turns and smiles at them. They both just return the smile and then nod at Jisoo.

“Since you’re already here, then let’s talk business, shall we?” Jisoo then gestures them to an office inside the room.

Jisoo sits down on the swivel chair behind the table at the center of the room then Seungcheol and Jeonghan sit down on the chairs on the other side of the table. “Like what I said on the phone, I want you to steal me something.” Jisoo calmly states.

“You wouldn’t call us if you do not want us to steal something for you,” Jeonghan chuckles. “But why do you need us to do it for you? You have so many men that are more willing to take a job from you.”

“Because I know you’re the experts in your field. As soon as I learned the news that you’re released, I wanted to hire you immediately.” Jisoo responds.

“What for?” Jeonghan squints his eyes.

“I believe that it’s none of your business anymore,” Jisoo timidly smiles. “Let’s just say that it will be an advantage for the both of us since you’ll be receiving tons of money, and I will just be here, watching you work the dirt for me. Isn’t that nice?”

“So what are we stealing?” It is now Seungcheol’s turn to ask the question.

“A painting.” Jisoo says in a straightforward manner.

The two were taken aback with what Jisoo has said. “You’re willing to pay us tons of money for a painting?”

“Ah yes, I knew that you would be confused as hell,” Jisoo murmurs. “But desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Jeonghan wants to ask why. Why pay such a large amount of money for this job? Why waste billions of money just to get something that is not really necessary? Jeonghan really wants to ask but since Jisoo did not answer his previous question, he thinks that the other man also will not answer the current question in mind.

“If I may ask, where is it located?” Jeonghan asks instead.

“In a museum,” Jisoo explains.

“Do you have a picture for us to see?” 

Jisoo opens his laptop, and from the looks of it, he’s trying to find a picture of the said painting. “Here it is,” Jisoo turns the laptop to the other side and shows a picture of a painting with a blue background and there’s random splatter of yellow and white paints but if you look at it as a whole, it looks like flowers planted on the ground.

“So,” Jisoo pauses. “Are you guys are interested?”

Seungcheol was just about to answer but Jeonghan stopped him. “Can we at least think about it?”

“Hmm, well,” Jisoo puts himself to think. “I’ll give you until six in the evening tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Jeonghan retorts. “I think there’s nothing more for us to talk about?”

“No, I think that would be all,” Jisoo stands up and gestures the door. “You may now leave. Thanks for meeting with me.”

And with that, Jeonghan and Seungcheol leaves the room.

While they were on the elevator, Jeonghan sees that Seungcheol is tense. Physically, he thinks that the man looks normal, but he can see way past that demeanor.

“Okay, I can’t take it anymore,” Jeonghan faces Seungcheol. “Do you have any problems?”

Seungcheol contemplates whether he will speak up or not. He shakes his head. “No, nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Come on, tell me. I can hear you worrying from over here,” Jeonghan tells Seungcheol since they were standing on opposite sides and the latter falls silent for a few minutes. They leave the building and they went straight home with nobody saying a single word.

As soon as Jeonghan closed the door, Seungcheol finally spoke up. “It’s about the job.”

“What about it?” Jeonghan asks with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Come on,” Seungcheol does not know what words he’s supposed to say. “The last job we had before you went to jail was something like this!”

“And you’re worried because?”

“Aren’t you worried? Doubting? Or anything?”

“No, not really. I just,” Jeonghan breathes deep. “I just wanted to think about it before accepting it.”

“So you’re just thinking about it? Nothing else?” Seungcheol questions him and he just shakes his head. The other man just nods and turns to go to his room.

\---

Jeonghan looks at the clock and sees that it is two in the afternoon. Meaning, he has several hours to think about the offer.

To be honest, he’s been adamant in declining job offers because of the last one and the things that happened after. Because of that, he was arrested and put away from the normal life he was living. Because of that, his life just stopped running.

At first, he promised himself that he would return to the game immediately after walking away, but after all those years stuck in the cell, he can’t help but think that he’ll be caught again once he returns.

But it was also his first time to be astonished with that big of an offer. Ten billion won just to steal something? And to be frank, Jeonghan misses the excitement. The thrill of finding and observing just to get whatever he needed. And he also missed the pay. The largest amount he ever received for this amount of job is just one million won. This time, it’s much bigger. He can use it for a break, or maybe even retirement from the field.

Jeonghan lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling. He thinks critically about the pros and cons of accepting the offer.

The clock strikes at six in the evening and Jeonghan has thought through everything he needs to. And he’s decided.

His phone started to ring. It was an unknown number but Jeonghan knew for sure who it was. “So, what’s your answer?” The man’s voice goes inside of his ear.

“We’ll take it,” Jeonghan sternly says.

“Good choice. I look forward to working with you, Yoon Jeonghan,” The other man says then the line goes off.

\---

Seungcheol gets home and he goes straight to his room. He slumps on his bed and closes his eyes. Soon after, Jeonghan suddenly barges in his room.

“I took it,” Jeonghan sits on the swivel chain inside Seungcheol’s room.

“Are you one hundred percent sure?” The latter asks.

“Yeah. I think I am.”

“So,” Silence fills the room. “What are we gonna do?”

“Call them. Set up a meeting after two or three days,” Jeonghan stands up from the chair and smirks. “Let’s get this job started.”

  
  



End file.
